


We're both showing hearts

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Series: All of me [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: They try to explore their feelings. For days they were walking on that small line between friendship, partnership and something more.Will they finally let go of their fears?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, I decided to go on with the Christmas story( "Everglow") and make it the first part of a series. As you can see from the title, I'm in love with John Legend's "All of me".  
> I think it's the perfect song for our beloved Deckerstar.  
> OK, enough with the talking. I hope you enjoy this introduction!  
> Special thanks to Amyyma2770, my good friend, who encouraged me to write.

"So... What do you think?" The Devil, arms stretched out and a nervous grin on his face, was waiting for some sort of reaction from his demon. "Come on, Mazey, say something!" his tone, lascivious but not as relaxed as it always was, made the demon sigh in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight, Mr I-am-the-Big-Bad-Devil" Maze said, unimpressed and a little - well, actually, _very_ \- annoyed "You called me for an emergency, made me leave my job and possibly a good after-work shag, let me drive through LA to be here in a rush and see what? Red roses, candles and... Romantic shit?" She scrutinized the room of one of the many houses the Devil had bought since he arrived on Earth, horrified." I have the sudden urge to throw up."

"Why thank you! I've been working on this for days! Show some respect. I need this evening to be perfect. _Everything_ has to be perfect! You kill the mood, definitely. " He sighed, his fingers were now pinching the base of his nose while his eyes shut.

Holy Him, why was he so nervous?

"Lucifer, just _bang her_ , for crying out loud! You're the devil, you _are_ desire, mh? Plus, You two are already playing that boring game of yours...  _We're not together but we make people want to vomit unicorns every time we're together_?"

" We definitely NOT. What a preposter-" "And she wants to throw herself on you from day one, even if she would never admit it." The demon shouted, exasperation in her voice." I heard her moaning in the night. I mean, it's disgusting. And sad. So please, for the sake of all of us who know you two, just fuck her and... To hell all this flowery bullshit! " Maze smell a rose, her nose wrinkled with disgust. "Bullshit!? I made favors here and there to have the best for the detective and you call this bullshit! " Lucifer was dumbfounded, offended almost.

Well, Maze wasn't all that wrong, of course. He never bothered if there were flowers or a perfect dinner or a beautiful landscape. He just threw desires from his partners and simply gave them whatever they wanted. But this time it was different. This time he would have finally had a date with Chloe. Not some work-ish thing, not one of the many encounters they had since she accepted his identity. A date. And it was bloody nervewrecking!

"If you wanted some stupid advice, you should have called Linda, or your softy brother."

"Yes, definitely, 'cause you certainly don' t see the point! Of course I want to take the detective to bed... Or on the couch, or anywhere I could make her scream my name in many delightful ways" The only thought of it made his body heat with anticipation. How many times did he imagine Chloe Jane Decker in his arms?

Touching wasn't a thing when they met. Since the day she invited him at his house for that stupid "Christmas tree" thing, they just talked. And investigated, obviously, like the perfect partners they were. Never they touched, never they crossed that fine line between friends and something more, but it was quite obvious they were at _that_ point. They were trying to create as many moments as they could, 'cause they simply enjoyed their time together and it was crystal clear they wanted more. _More and more,_ everyday. That was why Lucifer asked his dear detective for dinner. And that was why she immediately said yes, without any hesitation.

With his right hand in his hair, the Devil sighed again "But I need this to be perfect. I can't... I can't screw it anymore. I... Already hurt her many times." He heavily sat on the couch, the only thought of Chloe Decker suffering for his deeds made his heart crack in million pieces, a broken glass on a filthy floor.

Silence filled the air for a moment, before a huff from the demon almost made him startle.

" Ok, you know I don't do this. But since I care for you and for _Granny Panties_ Decker..." Maze sat next to him, her hands on her knees "She knows everything, now. And she accepted us. And clearly she wants you, so everything you'll do for her, it will be perfect." The Devil scrutinized his demon with affection, a small smile playing on his lips "Just... Maybe less roses? You don't want her to think she's in a cemetery. " She added, laughing. And he laughed too, the tension immediately leaving his immortal body "Less roses. Copy that."

The Devil rose on his feet and cleared his throat "Well, thank you. I owe you... Whatever you want, I suppose."

"Nah. Friends help each other, right? That's what your girlfriend always says!"

"Chloe's not my girlfriend! Not... Yet, at least." "Whatever, lovebirds! I'll leave you to your stupid date!" Her heels clicked on the floor and then, after the door closed at her shoulders, the Devil was alone again. With his thoughts, all his fears and that feeling around his heart, whose name he didn't want to say out loud.

 _Love_... Oh, _love_.


	2. Journey to our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ready for a trip to memory lane?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set immediately after the end of "Everglow"  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Thanks for your kudos, and of course.. Comments and suggestions are always welcome!

_3 weeks before the date_

 

_"Chloe, this is for the best, I suppose"_

 "Yes... Well, you and I..  I mean... It can't work".  

  _"Definitely. No offense, of course"_

 "No, no, don't worry! I called you for... _This_ , so no offense at all. Are we okay?" 

  _"Yes, we are. I'm still your boss and you're still my best detective."_

 "Okay..."

Chloe sighed in relief. Breaking up with someone was never easy, especially on the phone. Late at night.

Jeez, she was _awful_!

Although Marcus didn't seem to bother so much. But then, she thought he'd always been his own man: serious, balanced, never too passionate. Even when they got together, it was like something in him was off.

His smiles were never warm; it was as if he always had something refraining him. Something he kept hidden to her.

Sure, she was accostumed to people _hiding things_ from her, but Pierce was different. His eyes were full of darkness, she could tell. But how didn't she notice this from the very beginning? Why did she trust him, even when she felt it was wrong? 

_Vengeance_ , a voice in her head told her. The desperate need of showing to herself and to everyone she knew that she could have someone by her side.

Someone who wasn't unpredictable, someone who wouldn't run away from her just after a kiss full of promises... _Someone who wasn't the actual Devil._

But Chloe knew from the very beginning of her story with Pierce that something was wrong. And now that she had finally come to terms with Lucifer's identity, in her heart she had felt her true, deepest desire. She didn't want _someone_. 

She wanted _him_ , despite it all. 

_"Oh, and Decker?"_

"Yes?" 

_"Say hi to Lucifer."_

The phone went off, silence filled her room and a weird smile was now on her face. 

Crap, was that so obvious?

Well, during the last weeks Chloe often talked about her partner. Not in a good way - since she was literally in shock after his revelation -, but still her mind couldn't stop thinking about him. And of course she had directed her discomfort on Pierce, who stoically listened to her rambling till she was exhausted, defeated. 

So, yes... It must have been pretty obvious even to him. 

What a girlfriend she'd been, indeed! 

Somehow, she felt bad but also... _Light_. Everything was suddenly going in the right place. Accepting Lucifer was like finally realizing what her heart suggested her since the very beginning. And it wasn't something forced, nor something planned.

They were, somehow, meant to be, and not in the negative way Lucifer could've thought.

And speaking of the Devil... 

 

Walking down the stairs, she watched his figure sat on her sofa. His long legs crossed, one arm on the cushion on his left, while the other was loosely on the armrest, a glass of whisky in his hand and his eyes transfixed on the TV, where an old movie was playing. 

_" I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'll never understand or forgive myself. And if a bullet gets me, so help me, I'll laugh at myself for being an idiot. There's one thing I do know... and that is that I love you, Scarlett. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike."_

The well known voice of Rhett Butler ran through the silence, hitting the room like a delicate, light feather... 

" 'Gone with the wind'? "

Chloe walked to the sofa, a playful smile reached her amused eyes. 

The room was dark, the only source of light  the screen in front of them. She scrutinized Lucifer's features, the way his head tilted in her direction and shadows and lights played on his now embarrassed face. 

_A deer caught in the trap..._  

"I thought you were more the _erotic_ type?" 

A huff came from the Devil's lips, while he moved on the sofa to give her space. "What can I say, detective? Sometimes I do love romances..." 

"Oh, really? You're full of surprises!" 

Sitting next to him, without invading his space, Chloe felt warmth spreading in her chest.

It was still weird, of course, to think she was talking to the actual Devil. And yet, their dynamics was settling back in the way it was before everything. Before their struggles, before their kiss, before things had become complicated... 

She had missed this. She had missed their complicity, their way to explore each other day by day, moment by moment. And now, despite the weirdness between two people who had to restart, she felt reassured. 

Everything was going in place... 

"Detective..."

He was nervous. She could tell it by the way his voice subtly trembled and his eyes fell on his hands, both on the half empty glass. "I... Really didn't want to listen to your conversation. But I caught something..." Chloe just looked at him, encouraging him to go on and reach his point.

"Why did you break up with the Lieutenant?" 

He added that last question in a rush, and she could swear his eyes had turned red for a second. 

The detective didn't need to think too much on the fact that her relationship with Marcus and her rejection had hurt him in a very hard way. His pain was still written all over his face, in his posture, and her heart ached in her chest at the vision of his broken expression. 

Her hands ran onto his arm, squeezing it tightly.

"You know... Sometimes we humans really are silly. And... Well, I'm one of them. I thought that with someone else, someone different, I could... I could have been happy." She sighed, ashamed of the reasons she had had when she had accepted to go out with Pierce.

"I wanted so badly to go on. But the truth is... Even if we have our choices, sometimes it's good to just... Put away rationality and simply enjoy what our hearts suggest." 

He was lost, his dark eyes burned in her blue orbs.

"I don't love Marcus. I can't love him... That's what my heart says. And I really don't know where this decision will lead me, but I feel good. I can't live in a lie, I'd only hurt myself, and people around me of course. So... I'll simply enjoy the ride to the future. " 

"After all, tomorrow is another day?" 

He whispered, a small and knowing smile on his lips while his eyes softened on her. 

"Tomorrow is another day, yes..." 

They were just inches away from one another, their breathes mixing and tickling each other's skin.

This was dangerous territory, Chloe knew it.

It was too early. They needed to talk, to finally really know each other, before taking that step.

After all, both of them had hidden their selves, their past 'til now. Clearing her throat, she broke the spell and she could swear she heard a sigh of relief from him.

Definitely, they weren't ready.

"Ready for a trip to memory lane?"

Still with her cheeks on fire, Chloe tried to sound natural, ignoring her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Oh, so it's time for questions! Tell me, detective, what dirty little secrets d'you want me to spill?"

His grin ignited the already burning flames in her body, and she had to swallow hard and focus on her curiosities, to win the inevitable reaction she had in his presence.

" You can start from the very beginning, thanks. " The woman tried to sound steady, her left brow arched in the way she often used when she wanted to act like the serious and slightly unimpressed one. 

"The beginning..." The grin failed immediately from his lips, replaced by sadness, fear, anger. All those feelings were clearly written in his fiery eyes, and Chloe immediately felt sorry for him. 

She didn't know what truly happened to him, except for rare fragments he somehow had told her during their time spent together. But the all story?

What was behind his persona? What made him _the Devil_? 

Something in her guts told her there was a heartbreaking story... And he clearly was afraid of talking about it. 

"You know what? I'll go first." 

"You... What?" 

She raised from the couch and walked to the library next to the TV. "I'll go first."  

"Just tell me you're not taking the Bible. Preposterous book... Except for some episodes, it really was written by drunk men with a lot of fantasy." 

Chuckling, the woman shook her head "I don't think I even have a Bible here. So, no. I'll give you something else... Here they are..." 

Two big volumes were now in her arms, a smile on her face that didn't fail even when she reached him on the couch again and handed him the first book. 

"Photo albums? What..." 

"Told ya. I'll go first." Chloe opened the cover, her finger pointed on the first picture "Ready for _my_ Memory Lane?" 

 

 

 

 


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to memory lane it is!  
> Hope you enjoy it

Lucifer was... _Fascinated_.

His eyes were glued on the last pages of the first album, heavy on his left leg, while Chloe's voice kept on talking about this or that picture.

Her tone was like a sweet melody, filled with delicate notes and tender laughs and, sometimes, melancholy. A perfect song for the Devil's ears, now hypnotized by the young, blond as ever version of her in the arms of a handsome guy.

"Is this your co-star in " _Hot tub Highschool_ "?" He asked, not hiding a hint of jealousy in his voice. Why hiding it, anyway? They were on the road to Sincerity City,  and he disliked the boy.

From that very moment. Yep, he decided he hated him, just because he was around Chloe's body like a koala on a eucalyptus tree.

She laughed, probably noting his disgusted expression plastered on his face "Yes, Jo. We were friends, for a while... Well, friends... With benefits" Her cheeks turned red in that adorable way that made his heart pounding hard in his chest, and her hand put a rebel lock behind her ear. Lucifer could tell she was slightly embarrassed, like if she was telling him things she hardly shared with someone.

" Friends with benefits? My, my detective!" And then she rolled her eyes, and he knew the embarrassment had disappeared. "Who are you and where is my boring, sex-deprived partner?" The Devil laughed, touching playfully her nose while she shook her head, unable to stop a laugh. 

"Lucifer, I'm not a nun! I grew up in LA! He was hot, but neither of us wanted a real, boring love story. Besides, I was a teenager by the time of the movie... Parties, pot, alcohol and yes, sex were part of my life, then!" And again he was... _Shocked_? Or, simply, amazed by the unexpected news he was learning about his detective.

"Pot, alcohol and sex... Chloe Jane Decker, and you disapprove me?!"

"I don't-"

"Bloody hell! I don't know what I'd pay to see you again like this! Uh, I have an excellent idea!"

"Lucifer, no."

His hands were clenched, like they always were when he had weird, childish and absurd ideas, so Chloe became slightly defensive while his smile became wider.

_A Cheshire cat..._

"I didn't say a word, yet! Just hear me."

She sighed, nervously adjusting herself on her seat. " 'Kay, spit it out. What do you want? And for the records, sex is off the table."

"I wasn' t proposing sex, detective, even if you wouldn't be disappointed... I mean, you saw me naked." His grin vanished the moment his eyes met her hard expression and her crossed arms "Just joking! Sort of... Certainly not on my glorious body... But, anyway, I want to make a deal with you."

"... A deal. Like... An actual deal with the Devil?"

"A deal with your partner, Detective." His voice turned soft, still afraid she could run away from him again and never look back. Because he was the Devil, the monster, an unworthy and evil creature, while she was so perfect, caring...

Suddenly, her hand was on his and that train of thoughts stopped immediately, his heart flipping in his chest like an acrobat in the circus.

"A deal with my partner... Sounds good. Tell me..." Relief flooded in his tense body and the smile came back on his perfect face. Chloe was always able to understand when he was upset. They both knew each other's reactions for a while, now, and there were no words to describe how he felt whenever she noticed his distress.

She sent away all of his burdens, all of his fears with a simple gesture... A smile, a hand on his shoulder, a hand on his hand. Her touch was a healing one. She was _light_ when he was drowning in darkness, _air_ when he felt strangled, _sun_ whenever he felt cold inside. He cleared his throat and forced himself to appear his smug self. 

"Well... I ask you one night. Only one, in which you just have to... Let go. Have fun. Like the good, old times, mh?"

"And what will you give me in return?"

His grin, if possible, became even wider than before

"Oh, anything you want! Just ask and this good, old devil will give it to you!"

Chloe took her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes pensive, and that image was the _damnation_ of him. He had savored, for one brief moment, her lips. He knew how they felt against his - softer than anything else in the world -, the sensation they left after the kiss, the immediate lack of her proximity when the spell on the beach had been broken by the sound of her phone...

In that moment, all Lucifer wanted was to feel her again. His only desire was to free her lip from the grip of her teeth and bite it with his own, to kiss her endlessly, until his breath was one with hers, until they became one.

"... Lucifer?"

The detective was looking at him with suspicion, her impossible blueish-green eyes full of... What was it? Worry?

"Did you hear me?"

_Bloody hell..._

"Pardon me, detective... What did you say?" He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, trying to hide the inevitable reaction of his treacherous body. Thanks to the album on his legs, maybe he accomplished the mission...

"The deal. I'll do what you asked, if you accept to spend a day with me... And Trixie." Her smile was smug. It was as if the woman expected him to be horrified by her proposal, and... Well, he was, as a matter of facts. Not that he disguised the little girl, but he felt better without having her constantly hugging him, or giving him questions on and on and on.

"A day with your offspring? An entire day?" Lucifer couldn't hide his horrified expression, although it was clearly fake. Without giving her time for an answer, he grinned from eye to eye. 

"We have a deal, my dear!"

"Wait... What? You're serious?"

"I won't give up the opportunity to finally see you losing control!"

"I won't lose control, I'll just... Have fun? In a moderate way!" Chloe pointed a finger against him, but her eyes weren't as hard as when she scolded him for something. She seemed delighted, amused, actually.

"You made a deal, darling. Pot, alcohol and party! I don't see the word _moderation_ here." She huffed, finally coming to terms with what she'd just made. She wasn't scared, nor she seemed willing to retreat her word.

"Fine, fine... I'll make sure your day with us will be a living hell."

"I'll take the risk. Now... Album number two. Let's see how you became... Like this."

The Devil didn't intend those words in a negative way... He thought them to be playful, but when he closed the first book and was about to open the other, Chloe's face suddenly changed. There was sadness in her beautiful eyes, tension in her expression. She was torturing her fingers in a way he never saw before... Or maybe just one time... 

 "My father... That's why... That's..." She was at a loss of words. And his heart ached in seeing her like this, with her gaze on her legs and her voice trembling in her throat.

Putting the book aside, somewhere on the floor, Lucifer took her hands in his

"Detective... If you don't want to talk about this... Just... don't do it. You already told me so many things, and I'm grateful you wanted to share your past with me. Truly grateful."

She finally looked at him, her watery eyes like arrows stuck in his chest. "It's okay. You don't have to." He continued, stroking his thumbs on the delicate skin of her palms.

Her breath calmed down a bit, and the Devil felt like he was finally allowed to breathe again, too.

"It's just..." She was struggling for words, and suddenly she broke their contact and took the album again. "He's not here. In any of these photos... He's not here."

Chloe started to turn the pages, picture after picture... The academy, the day she obtained her badge, she and Daniel in the precinct, her wedding day, her pregnancy, the day Beatrice was born. In each of them she was breathtaking - especially in her wedding gown... _An angel_ , he thought -, but there was something... Off.

She smiled, in those pictures. But he could tell something in her eyes was missing. And the tears that rolled on her face and fell on the pages answered his silent question. The detective in the first album was full of life, happiness was plastered all over her face, while the woman in front of him, and the one who was taking her little hellion in her arms in the picture were... Sad.

"I have Trixie. And I have my mom... And Dan, and the friends in the precinct, and... And I have _you_. But sometimes I just... I just want to feel him again. His voice, his advices, his arms around me."

She took a deep breath, while he felt useless in front of her crying.

"I was at a party, when he died. At a party... Because of that stupid movie. I was having fun while he was getting shot... And I even didn't answer to my mom's calls, that night." The detective was now sobbing, and all he managed to do was putting her arms around her shoulder and just let her talk her heart out.

"I didn't have the chance to say goodbye... I took him for granted. I was sure he would've been at the premiere, then. And when I chose the police academy, I imagined he would've somehow been there to support me. When I was little, I always thought he would've walked me through the aisle... But he wasn't there... He wasn't there... And I miss him so much, Lucifer... I miss him so much... " Soothing her arm, he realized he was tightening the embrace while burying his face in her hair, shushing and rocking her back and forth "I know... I know..."

Chloe grabbed him as if he was her anchor to the reality, still crying without control.

_You make me vulnerable..._

Her words echoed in his head. She made him vulnerable too, and not only in the physical way...

"I miss, sometimes, my family, too." Lucifer kept his voice low, as if he was afraid _Someone_ could've heard him.

"I always tell myself that I hate them. That I'll never forgive them for what they've done to me. And it's true, but..." those words sounded new even for him, and Chloe sensed it, for she wiped her tears and stood a little, just to be able to look at him in the eyes. 

"But I miss them. Something, in me, is gone away. Not only my grace... I've lost everything. My home, my siblings, everything that I was... And sometimes it's unbearable. I tortured souls, I hid between sex, drugs, parties just to find... A hint of the happiness I once had. Just to feel something that... That is mine. That it's what I choose. A reason to go on... " His eyes were transfixed on something that was far, far away from the actual reality. A place in which he wasn't welcome anymore.

A bitter laugh escaped from his lips " I'm the rebel. And I'm proud of challenging Him day by day. But... "

" But you miss Them..."

"Yes..." He whispered, almost sheepishly. "Although lately I found... I found a reason. Even if I don't know if it was planned from the beginning."

He averted her gaze, but the detective knew exactly what he was talking about. And her heart started pounding faster in her chest. "What if... I mean... Would it be so wrong if it was all planned?"

His dark orbs ran all over her face, in search of the answer that from so long was torturing him. "No..." His right hand cupped her face, his gaze still full of surprise for his own words. "No."

And between her tears, Chloe finally smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! You guys always give me a reason to go on with my stories!


End file.
